


Асексуал и импотент

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"В этот момент он подумал, что даже если никогда не получится по-нормальному трахаться с Леви – это ничего." По заявке: "Хочу Эрвина импотента и Ривая асексуала"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Асексуал и импотент

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skunsa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skunsa).



Эрвин лежал на кровати и молча смотрел в спину сидящему рядом с ним Леви.

Смотрел на широкие угловатые плечи, сейчас устало опущенные, на проступающий у основания шеи позвонок, на длинный, давно зарубцевавшийся шрам через лопатки, на худые, вздымающиеся от дыхания бока. Под чистой бледной кожей – голубоватой, как у всех, кто провел многие годы в Подземном городе, – проступала четкая сухая мускулатура. В Леви не было ничего лишнего, сплошь крепкие кости и тугие сухожилия. Каждая мышца не для красивого рельефа, а для того, чтобы в любой момент это хищное тело могло принять бой.

Леви чуть отклонился, застегивая брюки – щелкнула пряжка, зашуршали ремни.

– Извини, что так вышло, – Эрвин сел и сразу стал на голову выше, скользнул взглядом по бритому затылку, подметил еще один шрам, светлый, наполовину скрывшийся под черными прядями, длинными на макушке.

Леви, не оборачиваясь, отмахнулся и ссутулился, уперев локти в колени, глядя в окно.

За стеклом едва виднелись черные ветви деревьев, утопавших в снежном мареве – серо-белом, как дрянная овсянка, сваренная на воде.

Эрвин поежился – сквозило холодом, – укутался в тонкое колкое одеяло и придвинулся к Леви:

– Глупо получилось.

– Почему ты решил сделать это со мной? – хрипло проговорил Леви. – Тебе бы женщину, Эрвин. Постарше тебя.

 

Эрвину такое советовали близкие друзья. Убеждали не отчаиваться из-за неудачи с Марией. Найти себе взрослую и опытную заводную хохотушку. Миниатюрную, чтобы на руках носить. Нежную внимательную женщину. Такую, которая, когда у Эрвина в очередной раз не встанет или упадет в неподходящий момент, не будет смущаться, отводить взгляд, кривить губы и брезгливо отодвигаться.

Но Эрвин только качал головой и сухо благодарил друзей за подсказки. И решительно просил прекратить разговор, если речь заходила о народной медицине – пряном чае с имбирем, сладковатой настойке женьшеня, горьком отваре дубовой коры. Эрвин знал, что тело его здорово. А вот душа болела с тех пор, как он стал командовать разведкорпусом и возвратился из похода за Стены, потеряв две трети солдат. И вернув с поля боя лишь несколько обглоданных трупов. Эрвин хорошо помнил, как тогда, ранней осенью, шел мелкий ледяной дождь и было тяжело копать влажную землю. С полудня и до вечера Эрвин, Майк и еще несколько офицеров рыли могилы для своих погибших солдат, хоронили останки – обглоданные гигантами скрюченные конечности. А после решили напиться кислого дешевого вина и поискать утешения и ласки у женщин. Эрвин лишь слегка опьянел, но в голове шумело. Ему было не до красавиц, он смотрел то в кружку с пойлом, то на свои обломанные ногти – под них глубоко набилась черная земля. Эрвин обвел взглядом прокуренное, заполненное винными парами помещение, в котором хохотали, обнимались и смачно звучно целовались. Снова посмотрел на свои грязные ногти и еще в походе ободранные красные костяшки. Поднялся и ушел в кабинет, поняв, что на все это веселье у него не стоит и не встанет. Долго тупо смотрел в одну точку на карте с диспозицией войск, а потом наскоро грубо подрочил и, расслабившись, уснул сидя, уткнувшись щекой в стол.

 

– Мне все равно, – Леви медленно обернулся к Эрвину, спокойный и равнодушный, как всегда. – Ты же знаешь, что меня не интересует ебля.

– Почему ты согласился попробовать со мной? – Эрвин ладонью коснулся его твердого плеча, оказавшегося очень холодным.

Леви снова надолго умолк, лишь пристально смотрел светло-серыми прозрачными глазами. Он никогда раньше напрямую не говорил о том, что у него отсутствует половое влечение, ничто не возбуждает. Но Эрвин подмечал его явную безучастность и бесстрастность. Когда сослуживцы звали Леви в бордель, он отделывался грязными, на редкость пошлыми шуточками, после которых хотелось оглохнуть, чтобы больше такого не слышать. Поговаривали, что у него на гражданке есть женщина или мужчина. Но в увольнительные Леви не ходил, а если выпадал день посвободнее – либо ездил на рынок и быстро возвращался с новой метлой и блоком мыла, либо проводил время с Эрвином. Они вместе сортировали документы, засиживаясь допоздна. А уже ночью в неровном свете масляной лампы Эрвин указывал на старинные карты и негромко объяснял Леви, что собирается направить отряды разведки к далекому северному морю. Леви слушал, просто слушал, изредка одобрительно кивая. Он говорил, что у Эрвина все получится, даже если до этого ни разу не получалось. От его ровного низкого голоса становилось спокойно и немного сонно. Эрвина отпускало нервное напряжение и мандраж, в котором он пребывал постоянно, скрывая дрожь в пальцах. Когда до рассвета оставалось несколько часов, Леви поднимался из-за стола, решительно отодвигал в сторону карты и документы, настойчиво объяснял, что не выспавшийся, едва соображающий командующий – это полное дерьмо. Леви не выбирал выражения. После его ухода Эрвин откидывался на спинку кресла, расстегивал брюки и скользил ладонью по своему члену, вспоминая голос Леви, его взгляд, его запах – сухой чайный лист, дегтярное мыло, ключевая вода и легкий соленый привкус крови. Член почти болезненно напрягался, на головке выступала смазка. Эрвин, закрыв глаза, думал о том, что хотел бы опрокинуть Леви спиной прямо на стол, смять карты, смахнуть на пол письма и чернильницу. Леви бы покосился на черную лужу и осколки стекла, отвлекся, а Эрвин оттянул бы тогда ворот его куртки, поцеловал в шею над белоснежным платком. Эрвин не знал, позволит ли Леви раздеть себя и хотя бы потереться членом о его бедро. Наверное, нет. Но это было не важно, главное – с ним спокойно.

 

– Почему я согласился? – Леви оглядел комнату, кажется, соображая, куда кинул свою рубашку. – Ты единственный, кто смог меня возбудить. Ты очень чистый и ничем не пахнешь, только мылом да чернилами.

Он наклонился, за рукав подтащил к себе рубашку, положил на колени и задумчиво разгладил:

– Эрвин, зачем ты ко мне полез? У тебя же нет опыта с мужиками. И нравятся тебе женщины, ведь так? Неудивительно, что у тебя все упало, когда ты увидел мой член и яйца.

В его голосе прозвучала усмешка, но лицо оставалось непроницаемым и уголки губ были опущены.

– Леви, – Эрвин поймал его взгляд. И медленно рассказал всю правду.

 

Ему всегда не везло. С первой своей девушкой – солдатом из отряда снабжения – он так разнервничался, что ничего не смог. А она горько засмеялась и сказала: «Тоже мне, отважный разведчик! Перед гигантами так же трясешься?» В следующем походе эти твари её сожрали. Через несколько лет Эрвин познакомился с застенчивой гражданской, жившей в тихом городке вблизи внешней Стены. Эта девушка погибла, когда гиганты пробили Стену Роза. Прошли годы, Эрвин всерьез увлекся Марией – приветливой служанкой из таверны. Мария решительно отвергла букет цветов и объяснила, что хочет замуж за того, кто будет рядом с ней и её будущими детьми, а не за того, кто погибнет уже через пару месяцев в очередном походе. Она сказала: либо серьезные отношения, либо ничего. Строго велела уходить. И будто бы благодаря тому, что отказалась от Эрвина, Мария была до сих пор жива, здорова и счастлива. Но все это Эрвин отчетливо осознал, только роя могилы под мелким осенним дождем.

А этим вечером он расслабился, просидев вместе с Леви несколько часов у камина, переписывая старые книги по инженерному делу. И в полутемном коридоре, по пути к жилым комнатам, прижал Леви к стене, склонился и поцеловал в сухие прохладные губы. Леви не отвечал, но и не отстранялся, позволяя Эрвину многое. Только рассудительно заметил: «Эрвин… не здесь. Идем в твою спальню».

И лишь раздев Леви и уложив на кровать, водя ладонями по его худому твердому телу, Эрвин подумал о том, что скоро опять в поход. Он задышал чаще, сердце заколотилось не в такт, пальцы задрожали.

Эрвин отчетливо увидел, как копает могилу в промерзшей земле. Плащ отяжелел, влажный от валящего с неба мокрого снега. На руках мозоли от черенка лопаты, под обломанными ногтями вновь черная грязь. Но он справится, потому что рыть большую яму не нужно – от съеденного гигантами Леви мало что осталось…

 

– Тебя переклинило, и член упал? – грубо прервал Леви, не дав вновь погрузиться в мрачные фантазии.

Он всем корпусом развернулся к Эрвину, хмурый и серьезный:

– И что, мне пожалеть тебя, страдальца?

Леви с силой пригреб к себе Эрвина, жестко надавил на затылок, заставляя уткнуться в свое угловатое плечо:

– Шадис, помнится, как напьется, тоже начинал ныть: тяжело, мол, быть командующим – такое напряжение, что не поесть, не заснуть, не потрахаться спокойно.

Леви был теперь так близко, что чувствовалось его ровное сердцебиение.

– У меня от тебя все опустилось и теперь несколько дней не встанет, – тихо сказал Леви. – Но ты еще можешь снова возбудиться. Подрочи себе.

Эрвин без лишних слов послушался. Все теснее жался к нему, прерывисто дыша, скользя ладонью по затвердевшему стволу члена, но никак не мог дойти до пика. Сердце вновь колотилось, отдавалось шумом в ушах, стучало не в такт с четким медленным пульсом Леви. Казалось, что воздух в комнате стал горячим и влажным. По виску Эрвина скатилась капля пота.

– Да что ж ты так напрягаешься? – Леви погладил его по плечам, отстранил и серьезно, почти мрачно посмотрел прямо в глаза. Тронул губами губы Эрвина. Целовался Леви неумело и неглубоко, короткими урывками – то прильнет, то отпрянет.

Эрвин улыбнулся и сам поцеловал его, заставляя разомкнуть губы, продлить прикосновение, ощущая чужую дрожь. В этот момент он подумал, что даже если никогда не получится по-нормальному трахаться с Леви – это ничего. Будут целоваться украдкой от сослуживцев, гулять туманным утром в лесах у тренировочного полигона, вечером читать старые книги и обсуждать мир вне Стен, а ночью спокойно засыпать на одной кровати. Но это лишь наивные мечты. Эрвин осознавал, что на самом деле их ждут только поля сражений, свежие трупы лошадей вперемешку с обглоданными людскими конечностями, хриплые крики раненых, хруст костей и тяжелый тошнотворный запах крови…

– Эрвин, кончи для меня, – с придыханием проговорил Леви, прерывая этот мутный поток мыслей, разгоняя морок.

Это был короткий, судорожный оргазм: Эрвин, на мгновенье зажмурившись, тяжело дыша, навалился на Леви и опрокинул его на кровать. Осторожно, украдкой обтер свои пальцы о простыню, подальше от чистого тела Леви. И чувствовал себя дрянным ружьем, которое вечно давало осечку, но внезапно при очередном спуске курка выстрелило.

– Спасибо, – Эрвин на мгновение приник щекой к колючему бритому виску Леви.

– Скоро рассветет, – глухо сказал Леви. – Спи.

– Ты останешься? – Эрвин заглянул в его глаза, почерневшие от расширившихся зрачков.

– Я останусь, – он сомкнул веки. – Но если завтра ты опять станешь ныть, я скормлю тебя гигантам. А если они что-то не доедят и выплюнут – я вырою могилу и закопаю.

Едкие слова окончательно успокоили Эрвина, он удобно устроился, предупредительно отодвинувшись, чтобы не спихнуть Леви с края кровати, и уснул.


End file.
